In recent years, multilayer ceramic capacitors have been mounted in various electronic devices. Further, as a dielectric material for use in this type of multilayer ceramic capacitor, conventionally, BaTiO3-based compounds capable of acquiring a high dielectric constant have been widely used. In addition, a base metal material such as Ni which has electric conductivity and has a low cost has been widely used as an internal electrode material for the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
For example, PTL 1 proposes a barium titanate-based dielectric magnetic composition represented by the composition formula of {(Ba1-x-yCaxBry)O}m.TiO2 (where m, x, and y satisfy 1.005≤m≤1.03, 0.02≤x≤0.22, and 0.05≤y≤0.35).
According to PTL 1, a multilayer ceramic capacitor that has an insulation resistance IR of greater than or equal to 105 MΩ·cm and a dielectric constant c of greater than or equal to 5000 is obtained by partially substituting Ba with each of Ca and Br, and determining the m value (=A/B) of the perovskite compound represented by the general formula AmBO3 so as to be A-site rich, and carrying out firing in a reducing atmosphere where the internal electrode material is not oxidized.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 55-67567 (claim 1, Table 1 on page 3, etc.)